50 Words of Katie and Sadie
by FountainPenguin
Summary: 51) Captain- The title that neither of them would ever even want to wear, lest it hint that one of them could in some way be superior to the other at anything. (Written August 2013)


**Roughhouse**

"You two roughhouse like guys," one of Katie's brothers grumbled. He stepped out of their way as they tussled across the floor, only to be tackled by one of his other siblings. Their reply was simultaneous.

"Yeah, we learned from the best."

 **2\. Experience**

Shopping with Katie was an all-day experience, even when you were only supposed to be going six miles away.

"Katie," Sadie sing-songed, drumming her fingers on her knee, "You missed the grocery store again."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"Did not."

"Did too."

 **3\. Flashlight**

Both of them were fluent in Morse code: A skill that allowed them to continue any conversation from their respective bedroom windows with flashlights.

 **4\. Comfort**

Something was wrong.

Katie sat bolt upright in her bed, looked around wildly, and then tore down the stairs. She ripped open the front door to find Sadie standing there, dripping with rain, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. No words had to be exchanged: _He dumped me,_ was written all over her face. Katie simply pulled her best friend into a tight hug, not even caring that in doing so she soaked herself too.

 **5\. Sandwiches**

Secretly the two had more differences than either one of them liked to admit. For example, Katie liked close-faced cheese sandwiches cut into triangles, while Sadie preferred open-faced turkey not cut at all. Shudders!

 **6\. Dice**

"Six guys at Playa Des Losers, six sides to a dice. Each guy has a number. We take turns rolling it, and when we roll someone's number we have to go and flirt with that guy. First one to back out loses."

Sadie accepted the die with a tentative, trembling hand and threw it across the table. It came up with the number 'one', and Katie grinned when her friend's pale face flushed red.

"I'm still mad at him," Sadie insisted, but she stalked off to find Ezekiel.

 **7\. White**

Both of them felt a little ashamed about always telling so many careful white lies in their friendship, never suspecting once that the other could be guilty of exactly the same thing.

 **8\. Red**

"I'm going to be a firefighter one day," Sadie announced, smashing the red hat over her pigtails, and even _Katie_ had to bite her knuckles to keep from giggling at her.

 **9\. Laughter**

"Kumquat."

"Hockey-puck."

"Mustachioed."

"Tinsnips."

Katie suddenly burst out laughing, causing Sadie to punch the air and cry, "Yes! I win again!"

 **10\. Definition**

"I'm not sure I would call Noah my crush exactly… He's kinda more of my boy-toy."

Katie raised an eyebrow. "Um. That's not really the way I would've described your little… one-sided… joke of a half-relationship. Do you, like, even know what that word means?"

"I kind of thought I did… until you said that… and now I'm starting to think I must be confusing it with something else."

 **11\. Surrogate**

Sadie knew that she would never be able to _really_ repay Harold for being her surrogate Katie, but that didn't mean she couldn't try.

 **12\. Pack**

"Okay, we're totally ready to go camping now. I'm pretty sure I packed everything."

"Except for graham crackers," Sadie said without looking up. Katie _always_ forgot the graham crackers.

 **13\. Bet**

It had been Katie who first predicted that Noah and Eva might have a thing for one another, while Sadie had seen Courtney and Duncan from a mile away.

"Five bucks for Beth and Cody?" Katie suggested next, to which Sadie happily accepted.

 **14\. Genius**

"Secretly she and I are geniuses undercover," Sadie told Noah, and that prompted him to cock an unimpressed eyebrow at her.

"Genii. It's not geniuses, it's _genii."_

 **15\. Insult**

"You'll pay for calling her that!" Katie screamed, and it took ten minutes and all of Sadie's effort to calm her down again.

"Katie, Katie, it's okay! I know I'm pretty fat."

 **16\. Empathetic**

Aside from his inherent cuteness, there was one other reason they were so defensive of Noah: They felt his pain.

"We're not really lesbians," Katie said flatly, pinching her nose with two fingers, eyes closed. "We're just best friends, okay? Platonic relationships are totally cool."

 **17\. Escalator**

"Do you think we'll ever see any of them again?" Sadie asked sadly as the rode down the escalator at the Blackhill mall, and Katie suddenly gasped and screamed, "Oh my gosh, there's Eva!"

 **18\. Three**

"Eva!" they screamed, tackling her from either side, "We missed you so much!"

"It's only been three days," she groaned as she tried and failed to pry them away.

 **19\. Persuasive**

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

Of course, they could be very persuasive when they wanted to be.

"Pretty, _pretty_ please?"

 **20\. Fine**

"Fine!" Eva shouted a full ten minutes later, throwing her arms into the air, "I'll come to the dumb sleep-over. Yeesh! Whatever! Just _shut up!_ And stop following me!"

Katie and Sadie exchanged smirks and high-fives. They always won.

 **21\. Force**

"Oh, I love, love, love this movie!" Sadie cried as she dug through the stack of DVDs, and Katie gave a forced smile.

"Oh my gosh, me too!"

 **22\. Plans**

"Let's stay up all night!"

"And play games!"

"And eat popcorn!"

"And drink hot chocolate!"

"And make s'mores!"

"And talk about boys!"

Eva rolled her eyes, her hand on one cheek, her pillow in her lap. Clearly she wasn't so sure about that last one.

 **23\. Catch**

"'Apples to Apples'?" Eva repeated suspiciously when Sadie brought out the game. "Here I was expecting something dumb like Truth or Dare. What's the catch?"

Katie put a finger to her lips, and Sadie nodded back, still smiling, both of them already planning silently just how they would throw the game.

 **24\. Purpose**

"Here are all my adjectives," Katie announced cheerfully as the game was drawing to a close. "Beautiful, Cheerful, Courageous…"

"Lucky!" Sadie squealed, "Sounds like you got Justin!" and that made Eva pause.

" _What_ sounds like she got Justin?"

"The adjectives you get are supposed to describe your future husband," Katie explained. They watched Eva's gaze trail across the green cards the two of them had picked out for Noah - Calm, Small, Skinny, Lazy, Smart - and her eyes narrowed.

"You did that on purpose."

They always won.

 **25\. Comparison**

"I'm kinda wide and pale, just like this marshmallow, and you're dark and thin and sweet, just like this chocolate bar."

"Aw, Sadie," Katie cried, embracing her, "I think _you're_ the sweeter one!"

"No, you are!"

"No, you are!"

 **26\. Faithful**

Sadie hated running, but Katie didn't, and so Sadie reported faithfully to her best friend's doorstep each and every morning.

 **27\. Spot**

"Heh. This one'll get you for sure. What's her favorite kind of beetle?"

"Golden stag beetle. Like, duh."

"How many hats does she own?"

"Six."

"Her first stuffed animal."

"Ju-Ju the dolphin."

Tyler sat back, shaking his head in wonder. "Well, I give up. I guess you really do know everything about her."

"Of course I do," Katie replied, but her darting eyes suggested that a few of the answers she'd given had been made up on the spot.

 **28\. Deprived**

"I was so hug-deprived without you," whimpered Katie as they headed to Playa Des Losers after Sadie's elimination, and Sadie squeezed her back.

"Oh my gosh, me too! Your hugs are the best."

Katie gave a gasp, trying to wriggle out of Sadie's tight grip. "No, no, Sadie, I think yours might be the best."

 **29\. Stealth**

Operation stealth mission: Chase down Harold. Each time one of his toenails got polished, the painter received thirty points.

 **30\. Video Game**

Mario Kart Double-Dash was, officially, the best video game ever.

Sadie let out a giggle. "Katie, you drive as badly in the game as you do in real life."

"Oh, be quiet, you," Katie teased back, pulling their car away from the cliff.

 **31\. Bobble**

"Sadie, you took my hair bobbles again."

Puzzled, Sadie removed the beads in her hair and studied them. "No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I… Oh my gosh, you're right! I totally did! I'm so sorry, Katie."

"How can they e'en tell?" Ezekiel wondered aloud, and Beth shrugged and said, "I guess sometimes they just like to have something to fight about."

 **32\. Teaching**

"Today I think we should totally try teaching some of the others how to squeal like us."

Katie seemed a little more hesitant. "I dunno… Squealing's kinda _our_ thing."

"But it'd be so much fun to just, like, break out into it randomly and see who plays along! Ooh, like Harold- He's very nice. We can start with him!"

The two of them watched Courtney come charging across the plaza, screeching Harold's name at the top of her lungs, and then Sadie sighed.

"Well… Maybe tomorrow."

 **33\. Cards**

"This'll catch his attention for sure," Katie told Sadie, who happily nodded her agreement. They started playing, absolutely silent, swapping their cards, drawing from the deck, shuffling randomly, prodding at each other, and finally Justin, who loved card games, could stand it no longer.

"Can you two girls teach me how to play?"

On second thought, considering that they had been making up the rules as they went along, maybe they hadn't really thought this through.

 **34\. Glue**

"Ta-duh!" Sadie twirled around, arms raised above her head. "What do you think of my new jeweled crown?"

"Um…" Katie tilted her head first to one side, then the other. Wet whiteness was dripping through Sadie's hair. "What. . .did you make that out of?"

"Paste," the confused Sadie said, and Katie slapped her forehead with the heel of her hand.

 **35\. Open**

"I'm open, I'm open!" Sadie shouted, and Katie hurled the football over Tyler's head and in her best friend's direction.

"Run, Sadie! You can do it!"

"Go long, Katie!"

 **36\. Sewing**

"Do you like it?" Katie asked hopefully, holding up the dress she had just finished. She needn't have worried- Sadie clapped her hands in delight.

"Oh my gosh, it's so fetch! You're the best, Katie!"

 **37\. Hanger**

Shopping trips _always_ ended in clothes-hanger fights when they got home.

 **38\. Contest**

"Okay," Katie said, putting her hands on her hips and surveying the mall, "Here's the contest: We each get only fifty dollars and one hour to shop. We meet back here when we're finished. Best outfit wins, loser buys lunch, and five bonus points for each dollar left over."

Sadie nodded and both girls dropped into their running crouches. "Ready? And… Go!"

 **39\. Pink**

"Fuscia."

"Mauve."

"Salmon."

"Magenta."

"Coral."

"Um… um… Give me a sec here-"

Katie clucked her tongue sadly and dumped the box of ribbons over her friend's head. "Sorry, Sadie! You lose!"

 **40\. Camera**

Two cameras. Two competing best friends. Thirteen other ex-campers at Playa Des Losers. The possibilities were endless.

"I got Eva pitching Ezekiel off the diving board," Katie announced, grinning as she showed off her photos, but Sadie's grin was prouder.

"I caught Noah smiling. I totally win."

 **41\. Triumphant**

"I got him!" Katie cried triumphantly, pinning Cody's arms to his sides with a hug as he kicked and squirmed. "Quick, Sadie, quick! Paint his nails, paint his nails! Ooh, and a mustache! You've gotta give him a mustache too! A green one! And orange glasses! And a pink goatee!"

"Stop, stop!" Sadie gasped through her giggles. "You'll make me mess up!"

 **42\. Powers**

"No," Cody moaned, still thrashing as Sadie painted on his face. "Why can't you two girls use your powers for _good_ instead of for _evil?"_

"Because this is, like, way more fun!"

"Totally! Now hold still."

 **43\. Amazing**

Maybe Justin was amazing, but even he wasn't quite as amazing as her best friend.

 **44\. Calm**

Sometimes they just liked to lay on the lawn, cloud-watching, listening to each other breathe in the cool air.

 **45\. Weeds**

Maybe they were weeds, but the very first time they had met, Katie had come up to Sadie's door with an armful of dandelions- now their mutual favorite flower.

 **46\. Blueprints**

Sadie shoved a bowl of fruit to the side and spread her blueprints across the buffet table for Katie to see. "Okay, here's the plan-"

 **47\. Snowball**

"Katie!" Sadie sprayed little flakes in all directions as she shook snow from her pigtails. "Using the tree house as your fort is totally cheating!"

 **48\. High-Five**

Without any prior planning, sometimes the two of them would just look up at each other and high-five from across the room.

 **49\. Burst**

Even in Katie's darkest moments, Sadie never failed to make her burst out laughing.

"How can you _possibly_ fit so many marshmallows in your mouth?"

Sadie stuffed in more with one hand and with the other used Morse code to rapidly tap out _Past life chipmunk_ on the table.

 **50\. Story**

… _and they both lived happily ever after,_ Katie wrote, smiling. This prompted Sadie to take the pen and add with a great flourish, _Until the aliens showed up, of course._

Before she'd even finished, Katie smacked her upside the chin with her throw pillow. Oh, how she adored happy endings.


End file.
